Lovers from the Past
by Saiyuo12
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries so if you can please read it and see how it is. I probably will change my rating later on if i find that it's not rated teen.
1. Prologue

Okay I'm not good with summaries so just read it and I know you'll love it because this is my first fanfiction that i'm putting up on here.

Sadly I do not own any of the characters from Naruto but I do owe the characters that aren't in Naruto. So I would like to warn that if anyone tries to copy my story and say that it's their own I will not hesitate to notify the fanfiction owners of this website. So I advise you not to copy, but if you would like to borrow my ideas just ask, and I will let you, but you have to give me the credit for it though. So remember I do not own any Naruto to characters that belongs to the author itself. Thank you for taking your time to read this note.

Prologue

4 years ago

"Katara are you alright?"Sota asked with a concern face while looking down at his Anbu captain. "Yes I'm alright Sota; it's just a small scratch."Katara says while brushing a small strand of her short brown hair out of her face. "Okay."Sota says while helping Katara up. "Okay let's head back, I promise someone I'll meet them."Katara says. "Is this someone named Itachi Uchiha?"Sota asked hatefully. "Yes it's Itachi Uchiha."Katara says with a calm voice. "Katara he's bad news, I really have a bad feeling about him, and I think you should be very careful around him."Sota says. "Look I know you despise him but maybe you should give him a chance. I actually like having Itachi as a close friend and boyfriend."Katara says. "Okay whatever you say."Sota says while running ahead of Katara. Katara couldn't help but feel bad about making Sota angry.

We had finally reached the Uchiha Compound where all the Uchiha's live. But I couldn't help but feel like the village felt abandoned for some reason. I knew Sota felt it too, but didn't say much. "Katara do you feel like something is wrong here?"Sota asked me with a concern voice. "I feel it but I don't know why, but I'm going to see if my parents are alright and you should do the same."I said while rushing off to my parent's manor. However little did I know that, that was the last time I would ever see my cousin alive ever again.

It took me about fifteen seconds to get to my parents manor, running up to the manor, I pulled the sliding door opened and noticed that the place was totally mess. There were giant holes in the walls going in every direction, I couldn't help but feel my breathing increase more than it original was. I walked down the hallway heading towards my parent's bedroom where I noticed a giant sword embedded into the wall, I looked down and saw a large puddle pooling on the ground. So I opened the door and ran into my parent's bedroom and saw my father leaning against the wall with the sword embedded into his heart and that's where the unknown blood came from. I couldn't help but let the tears build up in my eyes, I turned my head around to see if I could spot my mother anywhere, but that's when I spotted her body on the floor with her head next to her arms. I couldn't believe the person decapitated my mother. That's when I took this as the opportunity to release the tears from my eyes. I ran out of my house hoping to find the person responsible for this crime against my clan.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, but I was just about to turn the corner when I ran into an unexpected person. I looked up and saw none other than the little Sasuke Uchiha crying, I couldn't help but grab onto him and hold him close to my body. "Sasuke who did this to our clan, Tell me now?"I asked him. "It was I-Itachi, he killed everyone Katara."Sasuke says with a loud sob. "Oh Sasuke, I can't believe Itachi would do something like this to the people he loved."I said sadly while trying to stop my tears from releasing again. "Katara, Sasuke I see that you found each other."A deep voice said. Turning around I came face to face with none other than Itachi Uchiha my now sworn enemy. I quickly pulled Sasuke behind me and away from his brother. "How could you do something like this Itachi?"I asked while still trying to control my tears. "I will not explain myself to you Katara, but I will say this I'm not sorry about what I did."He answered back. "You killed my parents and your parents how you could not feel any regret is beyond me. I thought you loved me but I can see that was a lie!"I yelled out. "No loving you wasn't a lie, but I had my reasons for killing nearly the whole clan, but I decided to let you and my brother, live so that you can avenge your clan's death. But I will tell you this I will come back for you Katara the love of my life."Itachi said just before he knocked me and Sasuke out.

It took about a month for me to awaken from that coma he sent me into. But I will tell you this I will never ever forgive Itachi for the wrong he committed that faithful day. That day will always remain a vivid memory. And I know that when the time comes I will kill Itachi Uchiha for murdering my parent's, cousin and clan.

End of chapter


	2. Announcements

This is an announcement

I'm sorry but it will take me awhile to finishing my first chapter because I lost everything on my flash drive since it accidentally broke but I'm trying my hardest to get this first chapter done for everyone who is reading this story. I'm sorry again for the delay.


	3. Returning to Konoha

Well here's the second chapter just like I promised. Again the characters are not my all except Katara. And I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my first chapter and here's the second chapter.

Chapter 1 "Returning back to Konoha"

It's been Four years now and I'm finally returning back to the village hidden in the leaves named Konoha. I'm so excited to see everybody again. I really missed them and besides I heard that the sound village attacked the village and killed the Hokage, and now there's a female Hokage. I calmly made my way towards the now large visible gates of Konoha. Every step that I took it was another step closer to home. "Stop who, are you and what is your business here in Konoha?"A tall and slender guy asked. "Well it's nice to see you too Izumo and it's me Katara Uchiha."I said with a smile. "Katara is it really you?"Izumo asked with a wide smile. "Yes it is."I said. All of sudden I'm engulfed in a huge hug by Izumo. "I'm so glad you return; now you can watch over Sasuke again."He said while releasing me. "Is he okay?"I asked with a frown. "He's been injured pretty badly. You should go see him though."He says. All I could do was nod my head. I watched Izumo opened the large gates of Konoha, I couldn't help but smile. I smiled one last time at Izumo before I continued my journey into the streets of Konoha. Walking through the streets of Konoha was like a dream come true, I could see all of my favorite shops, and restaurants were still there after four years. I walked by shops until I finally reached the Hokage office. "May I asked who you are and why are you here?"A woman with short brown hair asked and not to mention she was holding a pig that had beads around its neck. "My name is Katara Uchiha, and I am here to see Lady Tsunade."I stated calmly. "Oh you're the other surviving Uchiha. Well follow me Ms. Uchiha. Oh and by the way my name is Shizune."Shizune says with a smile.

I followed Shizune to Lady Tsunade office where Shizune knocked lightly on the door. "What is it?"The Hokage asked while inside her office. "Uh Lady Tsunade I have Katara Uchiha here with me, she has finally returned to Konoha."Shizune says. "Oh well let her come in then."Lady Tsunade says. "You may enter now Ms. Uchiha."She said with a soft but welcoming smile. I smiled at her and entered the office calmly. "It's so good to see you Katara. The last time I saw you, you just graduated out of the academy at the age of 4 and then became a jounin at the age of 7 and then rightfully became an Anbu at the age of 10."She said while smiling up at me. "It's nice to see you too mom."I said with a smile.

Okay for reference Lady Tsunade is not my actual real mother but she is my godmother who was chosen by none other than my real mom. So you now know that Tsunade is my godmother.

"So what brings you back to Konoha little one?"She asked me. "Well I decided it was time to come home and continue begin a black op Anbu. And not to mention I'll like to be a sensei to a possible bunch of Genin or Chunins."I said with a smile. "Oh okay, I'll have to find you three students to be on your team, but for right now you'll be on team seven, and you'll be back to being Captain of an elite Anbu squad."She said. "Uh who exactly is on, team seven Aunt Tsunade?"I asked. "Well the sensei's name is Hatake Kakashi, and the three students are Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."Lady Tsunade says with a knowing smirk. "Uh, you just had to put me on a team with Hatake didn't you?"I groaned out loud while glaring daggers into her. "Well I better get back to finishing my paperwork. You know me I can be way far behind then normal people."She said while looking down at her papers.

I couldn't help but glare at her before turning away and walking out of her office with an angry face. I can't believe she still the same after seventeen years of my life. I walked out of the Hokage building and down the couple of stairs that was there. When my feet hit the last set of stairs, I headed down a path that leads into the village. But I wasn't going to the village to shop I was just going pass the village because the Uchiha compound was in that direction.

I stopped for a second to stare up at the sky, the sky was a dark gray color that made it look like it was going to start pouring outside, and man I didn't even have an umbrella with me at this moment. But I didn't really mind rain, because I could bend water that is also the reason why I disappeared for four years. But I decided to just stick to telling people that I needed to get away from the village that remind me so much of what Itachi Uchiha did to our clan. I loved him and he went off and betrayed me by killing my family and the rest of our clan. I don't know what made him do something so cruel like that but I know it wasn't his idea to do it. But he doesn't know that I know it wasn't him who planned on killing the whole clan from the beginning.

I turned my gaze away from the sky and proceed to walk down the streets without a care in the world. I have basically been depressed since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan but I met someone who showed me the light again. And I am entirely grateful for that person god rests his soul. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I walked into something that made hit the ground with a huge thud. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into like that."Someone says. I looked up to see a teenage boy who looked about twelve years old; he had blond spiky hair, with blue eyes, and not to mention he had whiskers to be exact. "Uh it's alright I should have paid more attention to where I was going instead of staring off into space."I muttered out while standing up and swiping off the dirt that was on my dark blue dress. "Hey you're not from around here are you?"The blond boy asks. "Uh, yes I am, I just have been gone for four to five years."I said. "Oh really my name is Uzamaki Naruto, I'm going to be the future Hokage. But what's your name?"Naruto asked. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, but my name is Uchiha Katara."I said with a small visible smile. "Wait did you just say Uchiha, wow I thought Sasuke and Itachi were the only living Uchiha's."He said out loud. "No they aren't but if you don't mind I have to be going so that I could go see Sasuke."I said rather rudely because of the mention of Itachi's name. "Oh okay."Naruto says while watching me walk away.

I calmly walked down the street again; I now felt the rain fall against my skin, it felt rather soothing to me. I couldn't help but think of the first time me and Itachi kissed in the rain. It was one of my most sacred memories that I have.

* * *

By the way can everyone please review. I would like to know your thoughts on my chapters. And if anyone has any ideas or advice or even want a character in it please tell me and i'll put you in the story. And I'll give you the credit for this character or ideas. But in the meantime please review.


	4. Memiors

Okay here's chapter 2 as I promised. The characters from Naruto aren't mines but Katara, Amoriko, Sota and Katara's parents are. Also I might have done a little minor change with Kakashi age. Because my friend loves Kakashi and so she wanted to date him in the story. I did what I could but I might change it later if I don't find it goes with the story.

Chapter 2 "Memories"

~Memory~

I was fourteen when Itachi and I had our first kiss. It was the middle of April and on that day we had a festival to celebrate coming of the Cherry Blossoms. I was just about to leave my house, but first I had to check my appearance in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror I decided that I loved the way I looked. I was wearing a gorgeous silk kimono that Itachi bought me for this special occasion. The kimono was a nice midnight blue with little crescent moon sparkling designs on it. I couldn't help but feel like the kimono took my breath away because it was so gorgeous. My hair was still in its natural short layered hairstyle with small curls at the ends. My light brown skin glowed in the moonlight, and my deep sea blue eyes contrasted very well with my kimono.

"Katara darling Itachi is here, oh don't you look stunning."Mrs. Uchiha says with a smile. I looked away from the mirror and smiled at my father before saying, "Thanks mom, I just hope Itachi loves it." My mother smiled at me and came up to with her arms opened wide; she wrapped her arms around me and engulfed me into a hug. "Mom I don't need you ruining my kimono, it took hours to get this wrinkled free."I said while giving her a small hug back before I pulled away. "Sorry dear, but let's go down stairs you don't want to keep the poor lade waiting do you."She said while grabbing a hold of my hand and bringing me out of my room, and down the hall to where Itachi stood right next to my father. Itachi looked handsome I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Itachi was wearing a nice dark black kimono with our clan marking on it in red. "Hello Itachi."I said with a wide smile. Itachi turned around and looked at me with wide eyes before smiling widely at me. "Hello Katara, you look absolutely gorgeous."Itachi said while walking over to me and grabbing my hand gently before bowing and kissing it lightly. The way he kissed my hand I couldn't help but swoon at the touch of his soft lips against my soft skin. "Domo Arigato Itachi-san and you look handsome too."I said with a smile before reaching up and pushing a lonely strand of hair out of his eyes. "Thank you Kat-chan."Itachi says while pulling my hand so that my whole body came closer to his body. I couldn't help but smile at the way he held me close to him, lifting my head up I looked him directly in the eyes smiling at him the whole time, Itachi looked into my eyes to and smiled before bending down and placing kiss all over my face before placing gently but passionate kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but return it to back with as much passion as possible. Itachi slowly pulled away but held him gaze on me. "Okay you two, you better hurry up now. The festival doesn't wait for no one."Sonya says with a smile. "Okay mom where leaving right now."I said. "Okay, make sure you both have fun."Zuko says with smile. "Sure father."I said before kissing both of my parent's good bye, and walking out the door with Itachi.

Once we were far away from my house, Itachi grabbed me around the waist and quickly spun me around so that I was facing him. I was stunned for a second but came out of it, looking up at him I smiled and wrapped my hands around his necked and gently pulled his head down towards my face so that I could see his gorgeous gray eyes, but at that moment my gaze down turn towards his lips. That's when Itachi brought his lips against mine that I couldn't help but feel butterflies in deep part of my stomach. "Oh Itachi I missed you so much."I said in between kisses. "I know you have, and so have I. I need so much but I can wait a little more, even though that mission was easy, I still need you by my side through it."He said while bringing me into another passionate kiss. "Oh Itachi I have a surprise for you later on if you know what I mean."I said with a wink. "Oh really now, and can I have it now gorgeous."He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but lift my finger and wag it in front of his face with a big smirk. "I don't think so love. Not right now but I know that you're going to love it but I'm not sure how long you're going keep me from seeing everybody the next day."I said while smiling before pulling away from his grip.

"Fine but I'm looking forward to it then."He said with a smile before taking my hand again and guiding me to the festival.

We had finally arrived at the festival and I couldn't help but smile this was the first festival I ever went to without the company of my family. I took a look around the festival and saw all the beautiful decorations that were set up for to today's event. There were beautiful glowing orange/red lanterns hanging up, people running around with their friends, family or dates. Not to mention there were a lot of venders stands set up, and in the middle there a stage set up with live music along with a dance floor in the middle of the floor. I looked up at Itachi and pulled him towards a stand where I saw my best friend Amoriko hanging out with her boyfriend Kakashi and my cousin Sota.

"Hello Amoriko, Hello Kakashi, and hello Cousin."I said with a wide smile. The three of them smiled at me. "Hello Katara I see you finally decided grace us with your presence."Amoriko says. I laughed and nodded my head. "Hey cousin how's it going, hello Uchiha."Sota says with a not to happy face when he saw Itachi. "Hello Kakashi, Hello Amoriko, and Hello Sota."Itachi says while smirking. "Hello Itachi and Hello Katara."Kakashi says happily while taking out his stupid Ichi Ichi Paradise book. "Amoriko, how can you let him read that perverted book?"I asked. "Well as long it's not around me, wait a second Kakashi what the hell did I say about taking that out around me you baka!"She shouted out while punching him in the head. Kakashi didn't say anything all did was put the book away and rubbed his head. "Fine I'm sorry okay."He said. Amoriko smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I looked at Sota and saw him roll his eyes. "Well if you three don't mind I'm going to go take my girlfriend over to the jewelry vendors."Itachi says with his signature smirk. I nodded and took Itachi's out stretched arm and walked off with him.

Itachi brought me over vender were a female old lady was selling gorgeous jewelry. I looked at Itachi with wide eyes and smiled he smiled back. Itachi doesn't smile for anybody except me and I'm happy about that. "You can choose whatever you want Kat I'll buy it for you."He said. I smiled at him and looked at all of the different necklace's but only one caught my eye and it was gorgeous blue chocker with a light blue hand-crafted jewel bearing the symbol of water sign. It was gorgeous and I looked up at Itachi and pointed to the necklace. Itachi smiled at me and asked the little old lady if he could buy the one that I picked out and she nodded and put it in a bag and Itachi handed her the money. I smiled and quiet thank you to the old lady.

Itachi and I walked away from the vender and Itachi stopped me, and grabbed the necklace from out of the bag and tied it around my neck. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. In that instance I knew that I had fallen madly deeply in love with none other than Itachi Uchiha. "Come on love let's go play some games."I said while dragging him to different game venders.

I didn't know what time it was but I was soon feeling very sleepy and so Itachi and I decided to call it a day and so we head away from the festival heading back Itachi's home. I stopped walking when I felt a something drop onto my face. I looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were becoming darker, and that little drops of water were coming down. Itachi walked over to me with a look filled with concern. "What's wrong Katara?"Itachi asked worriedly. "Nothing's wrong I just love the rain is all."I said with dreamy voice. He smiled and reached his hand up and stroked my cheek, I couldn't help but feel extreme happiness at this very moment. I looked into Itachi's gray eyes and smiled and reached up and kissed him on the lips. Itachi reached down and wrapped his arm around my waist while is other hand bent my head back and kissed me deeply. We were just about deepen it when it started to pour I couldn't help but smile and twirl in the rain. "Kat-dear we have to get out of the rain before we get sick, and you do remember that you have a surprise for me don't you."Itachi says while covering me from the rain. I smiled at him and said, "You'll get what you want when we get home." I then took off running towards the Uchiha residences with Itachi following swiftly behind me. I couldn't help but laugh…

~End of memory~

Just thinking about that memory brought me completely into tears. The rain came down hard and I just kept on my merry way towards my old home on the Uchiha compound. The tears kept falling but anyone could have mistaken them from the rain. I soon found my way through the abandon gates of the Uchiha compound. I walked pass the use to be happy streets that children and grown up walked through. I went passed Itachi house and head to my house, where I looked up at the nearly destroyed home where Itachi murdered my parents. I slide the door opened and walked inside looking at everything around I noticed everything was still were it was supposed to be. I headed straight to my room so that I could just sleep until tomorrow. That's when I will see all my old friends again, and even the young Sasuke Uchiha…


	5. Announcement

Announcement.

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with finals and taking some time out to cram for them. So I promise that I will update real soon. And I would like to thank everyone who took the time out to read my story.


	6. Important Please Read

Have you heard? FFnet is deleting stories with lemons in them! For those who don't know what a lemon is, it's basically smut and sometimes really mature smut. In this case just really ALL the mature stories will be deleted. Now that's just unfair! I'm very sorry that this was not a chapter and that I have disappointed you but I will NOT turn a blind eye away from this problem. Below is a petition, if you do not agree to removing stories with lemons in them please sign this petition below and repost it. Fellow authors UNITE!

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Aiko Tachibana**

**Saiyuo12**

**Katara Melody Cullen**

Help us by joining the petition. Please!

If You want your name add just tell me, and also copy this and post it into your stories or on your profile.


End file.
